Self-propelled irrigation systems use towers to support a water supply pipe above ground level at spaced positions along the pipe over a field to be irrigated. These towers feature driven wheels that propel the irrigation system over the field while water is discharged from the supply pipe at spaced locations therealong. Such systems include center pivot systems where the water supply pipe extends radially outward from a stationary center tower such that the drive towers move along concentric circular paths about the center tower and lateral or linear moving systems where drive towers at opposite ends of the pipe carry operate in a common direction to move it in a linear manner along the field. Conventionally an electric motor carried on each drive tower is connected a pair of drive wheels disposed on opposite sides of the water pipe through a respective pair of gearboxes.
A problem that occurs with conventional self propelled irrigation systems is that their drive towers follow the same path during repeated passes over the field, thereby often leading to the formation of deep wheel tracks or ruts. This can become especially problematic in the context of zero till or low till planting practices where the ground is not cultivated or tilled, and the ruts can accordingly grow excessively deep.